A very confusing Morning After
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia and Ryan wake up in bed together and cannot remember how they ended up that way. A story where Calleigh has a secret boyfriend and Eric goes to far.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**A very confusing morning after.**_

**_Warning : Sex Read at own Risk. _**

It was about 11 am Sunday morning when Natalia slowly woke up. She stretched a bit and opened her eyes slowly. She confused looked around trying to remember where she was at. It for sure wasn't her own bedroom, and then she heard a grunt next to her.

Natalia of course startled as she at first had though she was alone in the bed, but quickly turned to see Ryan sleeping next to her and let out a gasp.

"Ryan," she said, but it sounded more like a whisper in the quiet room.

A tired Ryan woke up to look confused at her as he asked, "Natalia, what happened, why are we in bed together?"

"Not sure, we didn't, did we?"

"Not sure are you wearing any underwear?"

"Uhm no, are you?"

"Can't say I am, but I don't think we…?"

"I surly hope not," she said as she got up holding the cover around her trying to find her underwear on the bedroom floor.

"You never even though of it as a possibility at all?" he said a bit hurt, looking at her.

"I didn't mean it that way, I mean what… I mean, I dunno what I mean," she said with a sigh, managing to get dressed in front of him under the cover before she let it fall to the floor.

Ryan gasped as he looked at her standing in a pink bra surrounded by black blondes and a matching panty, she was just perfect.

"What?" she asked as his moth was wide open, as he was looking at her. She didn't mind it all too much though.

"You're just hot," he blurted out without thinking.

"Thanks so let me see you," she said with a sly smile.

"Uhm OK," he said as he got out of bed, letting the cover fall, knowing he was having a hard-on, not that he cared too much though.

"Oh my," she said and looked at his well trained body and his greatness.

"Like what you are seeing?"

"I do, very much."

"You can try it you know."

"Maybe I will take you up on that some day, but really what happened last night and why did we end up in bed together?"

"We're still at Eric and Calleigh's right?"

"We must be, in the guest room I take it, gosh I feel awful."

"Not me I hope."

"No I drank way too much last night."

"So must I or I would probably remembered us getting in bed together."

"Mhm," she said and sat down on the bed again, not feeling very good.

"Poor Natalia," he said, sat down next to her and held her close.

"Uh-huh," she replied leaning a bit closer towards him.

"Wanna sleep more?"

"Yes very much so."

"Come here," he said and slid back under the cover, patting on the spot next to him which made her come crawling to rest her head on his chest slowly drifting of again.

* * *

In one of the master bedrooms a petite blonde was slowly waking up. She yawned and stretched a bit, feeling her head pounding. Yes she had a hangover. That was for sure.

She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, before falling back into bed. It was after all Sunday, no need to hurry to get up for a change.

Calleigh smiled when she though of how much fun they had the night before, Eric had tried to make a move on her again, but she was not interested, she did after all have someone, but no one knew quite yet.

She let out a sigh and let her legs slide against each other as her phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Duquesne."

"Hey sweetheart, so did you have fun last night?"

"Uh-huh, you should have seen Nat and Ryan, they got so wasted. Eric and I ended up putting them in a bed in the spare bedroom, they sure will ask some questions when they wake up."

"How very nice of you two to do."

"Oh come on, the two of them have been flirting forever, but no one made a move, now maybe they will."

"Let's hope so, what about you then, did you get wasted too?"

"Uhm a little, head hurts."

She heard laughter in the other end and said, "Not funny."

"Sorry, poor sweetheart, want me to come over and tend to you?"

"Maybe later or I'll come to you, gotto clean up this place first."

"Neat nick."

"Ha-ha, talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too," she heard before she hung, put on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt before walking out into the living room.

* * *

In the other master bedroom Eric woke up, he and Calleigh had been sharing the apartment for four months now, as they both wanted a bigger place. They figured it would be much cheaper too rent a bigger place together, than one each.

His plan of course was to try to build up something that later could lead to a relationship, but she didn't seem too interested in that for some reason.

He didn't get it, it had always seemed to be something between them, still she never seemed to want to take it any further. He was a nice guy wasn't he? I trust you with my life she said, but was that all.

He shook his head as he walked into the living room where saw her cleaning up and said, "Great party last night."

"Uh-huh, are you hang-over too?"

"A little yes, but hardly think I'm as bad as the other two, seen them yet?"

"Nah, they are probably still sleeping"

"So any plans for today?"

"Relaxing, tending to my head" she said with a giggle.

Eric smiled at her and said, "Alone or…?"

"Haven't decided yet, what about you?"

"Dunno yet," he said and got closer to her, letting his arms slip around her waist without warning.

"Eric, let go of me," she said more surprised than shocked.

"Oh come on, just a little kiss."

"Let go of me," she said a little firmer this time, trying to get loose as she didn't care very much for it. He on the other hand tried to let his lips lock to hers.

"STOP!" she yelled out, which made Natalia and Ryan come storming out of the room to check what was the matter and saw Eric almost forcing himself on Calleigh.

"Eric, let her go," Natalia snapped.

"Yeah dude, come on, not cool," said Ryan raising his eyebrows at his friend which made Eric let her go and say, "Sorry."

"You should be. Why the hell did you do that?" Calleigh snapped annoyed.

"Just thought that we…"

"Never, just go to hell!" she snapped again and hit him hardly, before she left the apartment in anger.

"Eric, what the hell is the matter with you?" said Natalia annoyed.

"Oh come on, she's been giving me mixed signals all the way," he said with a huff.

"She doesn't want you like that and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know you are really stupid Eric, she's too good for you."

"Just shut it ok," he said and left as well.

"What do we do now?" asked Ryan confused.

"Start cleaning up this mess," she said with sight starting to collecting bottles.

* * *

A moment later Calleigh was ringing her boyfriend's doorbell in tears. He opened, took one look at her upset face and asked, "Sweetheart what happened?"

"Eric, he tried to force himself on me?"

"He tried to rape you?"

"No tried to kiss me, but that's just as bad."

"Poor sweetheart," he said and held her closely stroking her back.

"At least I'm with my handsome now," she said and let her lips finds the ones of the man holding her.

* * *

When Eric came back to the apartment Natalia and Ryan were almost done cleaning and he could smell new coffee from the coffee maker and also new made toasts as he asked, "Is Calleigh back yet?"

"Haven't seen her no, coffee?" said Natalia handing him a cup.

"Thanks," he replied and took it.

"So we got a question for you," said Ryan, looking at him.

"What?" said a still tad annoyed Eric.

"What happened last night, why did we wake up in the same bed?" Natalia asked.

"We put you there" said Eric.

"Did you also undress us?" asked Ryan.

"No when we put you in there you were both pretty much gone and fully dressed, why?" he replied curiously.

"Oh God," Natalia said as she managed to put the puzzle piece back together, knowing that sometime between Eric and Calleigh put them in the room, and they woke up they would have to had sex as they were both naked by the time they woke up. Only shame was that she couldn't remember any of it, and by the look on Ryan's face he was thinking the same as she was.

"We better go," said Ryan heading for the door.

"Yeah thanks for last night, give our greetings to Call and see you Monday," said Natalia quickly following him, leaving a confused Eric behind.

* * *

The week after the party went by pretty oddball as Ryan and Natalia for some reason tried to avoid each other all the time, and whenever they did end up in the same room it became awkward.

Calleigh rolled her eyes every time it did happened, as it was all so high school in her eyes.

She was on the other hand avoiding Eric as she was still a tad annoyed at him for acting the way he did.

She in a way knew this probably would have come sooner or later as she had given him mixed signals, especially after the accident and after he had gotten out of jail She shouldn't have kissed him then, she knew that, she was just grateful that he was free again.

What she considered as deep friendship, he had mistaken for love. She did love him, but not in that way, she though she might have at some point, but not now.

Calleigh sighed and looked over at Ryan and Natalia, they were arguing about something.

The blonde sighed and shook her head, walking towards the break room when she heard Eric say, "I said I was sorry you know, so you really don't need to avoid me like you do."

"Me avoiding you, where do you get that from," she said with a false laughter.

"Don't even try to deny it, ever since that party you have done everything not to be around me," he said, giving her a hurt look.

"That was never my intention, I just…you went too far," she finished.

"Yeah I got that, maybe I should just transfer shifts, that surly would make you happy," he said with a huff.

"Eric, please don't be that way, I really like working with you as you are great at what you do," she said, grabbing his arm.

"Then stop avoiding me," he said with a sigh.

"I will, but then you better not try anything," she said.

"I won't, friends," he said, holding out his hand.

"Friends and you are late looking over that car as you promised," she said.

"I was on my way," he said, rolling his eyes, but not in an annoyed way.

"Well then you better get to it," she said making a gesture meaning, get to the garage and do it now.

"As you wish," he said, giving her a wink before heading in that direction.

"Should I be jealous," she heard a dark voice behind her.

"Hardly," she said, turning to look into Horatio's blue depts.

"Hmmm," he said.

"Will you stop being jealous, you know I only want you," she said, placing her hand on his arm, but in another way she had done with Eric earlier.

"Well you are a beautiful woman who gives me reason to be jealous from time to time," he said with a sigh.

"I know handsome and I appreciate that, just don't worry so much," she said, reaching up giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"I love you too," he whispered, bending his head, letting his lips meet hers, but only for a second before he withdrew.

"Not at work," she whispered in a warning tone.

"I can handle Rick if that is your concern," he said.

"In what way?" she asked with a giggle.

"In any way I see fit, but you are late for the interview of our witness, so if I were you I would focus more on work and less on your boyfriend," he said with a chuckle.

"Says the one distracting me," she said, rolling her eyes lightly, before heading towards the interrogation area. He just let out another chuckle while looking after her, before slowly heading towards his office as he had some papers to go through.

* * *

"Did you see what I saw?" Ryan asked Natalia, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Well that depends on what you saw," he said, looking at him equally shocked.

"Calleigh kissing Horatio on the cheek and he her on the lips," he said.

"That's what I saw, so Horatio and Calleigh," she said as her shocked face turned into a smile.

"You don't seem surprised," Ryan commented, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, there has always been a special connection between them, so I'm not all that surprised if anything were to happen between them," said Natalia honest.

"Special connection eh?" said Ryan with a sigh, looking down in the labtable.

"Yeah," she said, not knowing where to look.

He looked up only to see that her eyes were filled with sadness and asked, "We did have something special as well, didn't we?"

"We did yes and to be honest I cannot stand fighting with you, or at least not like we have done lately," she said.

"I agree with you on that, I really hate battling with you" he said.

"So what do we do?" she asked, looking at him.

"What do you want Natalia?" he asked back.

"I honestly don't know, I want us to go back to what we had, yet I don't know as well I liked sleeping with you after that night, it felt so safe, so right," she said with a sigh.

"I liked it too and well I would like to do that again and maybe that other thing, but in sober state," he said.

Natalia blushed before saying, "I think I would like that too."

"So how do you want to do it, do you want us to date or..?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know, maybe you could come home with me after work and we'll take it from there," she suggested.

"Sounds good with me, but I have to go as I'm meeting Eric," he said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving her blushing like a tomato.

* * *

The same night Ryan rang Natalia's doorbell wearing his best jeans, a clean white shirt and a black jacket. He had even brought flowers with him as he had to any of the other girls he had dated.

Now he was nervously standing there wondering if this was a good idea, looking down on his shoes just as Natalia opened the door and said, "Ryan, you're here, please come in."

"I got you these," he said, shyly handing her the flowers as he followed her inside.

"Awww, they are beautiful, thank you Ryan, why don't you sit down while I put them in some water," Natalia said, disappearing into the kitchen of the house while Ryan went into the living room area.

Ryan settled on Natalia's flowery caught, that was directed towards the TV set. He smiled when she noticed she had gotten a surround system since the last time he was there. That had been at a party a few years back where he had brought the girl he at the time was seeing. Natalia had not seemed too pleased with this and Ryan had dumped her shortly after. In fact he hadn't really been seeing anyone after that. He figured that one of the reasons was that if he thought back Natalia had for one reason or another seemed unhappy whenever he was seeing anyone so in the end he had just stopped, hoping she would come around.

He picked up the remote and turned on the TV only to let it stay on a comedy to have something to watch while waiting on Natalia.

She came into the room with the flowers in a vase which she sat on one of the shelves close by, before sitting down next to him asking, "So we are watching TV."

He looked down with shy eyes answering, "Only if you want to, I don't really know what you had in mind."

"I don't mind, normally I would try to get to know my date, but as we already do," she said with a smile.

"I will agree on you on that, so you like this show or is there something else you rather want to see?" he asked polite, just in case. He did after all not want to get on with a bad start on their date.

"Actually no as I do like this show as well, any room for me on your arm?" she asked him, hoping there would be.

"There is, come here," he said, nodding towards his arm.

Natalia let out a soft giggle as replay before moving closer, leaning on him as he wrapped his arm around her and held her very close, leaning his head on top of hers, sniffing in the senth of her. She just sighed with satisfaction as she really liked lying like that close to him, feeling loved and safe for a change.

* * *

As the evening slowly turned to night Natalia were giggling joyfully over something Ryan had said when he turned to look deeply within her eyes. Suddenly things weren't funny anymore.

He slowly bent forward and kissed her lips. She responded by kissing him back, a bit insecure she pulled him closer. They both kept on kissing each other until they had to stop for air, both panting like crazy. Natalia looked at him with flushed face not saying anything, but her eyes said it all as they were filled with lust and desire. She was still panting, her chest going up and down, she was inches from Ryan's face and one of her hands was on his thigh.

His was on hers as well, slowly sliding from her outer thigh to her inner, making her shiver and thrown her head back in delight. She could feel him clearly against her as she removed his jacket and shirt, feeling his warm upper torso against her fingertips. Feeling every little inch of him, making her feeling even more aroused.

Ryan moved just a bit from her firm grip, only to remove her dress to let it fall down on the floor only to let her bra join it moments later. His lips were travelling over her burning flesh as she arched to feel his rough lips even closer.

Her nails were digging into his backside as he panted heavily into her ear.

"Take me, take me now," she whispered as he broke free for a short minute to remove the remains of their clothing. He slowly got back into position; his hand ever so gently caressed her cheek before kissing her lips, his tongue violating hers.

Their tongues were battling for dominance as their steaming bodies were rubbing against each other, panting sweating, sharing every moment with each other.

Natalia let out a gasp as he entered her as he was bigger than she expected. Ryan looked at her with worried eyes, ready to withdraw, but she nodded at him to continue. As he trusted into her hardly, she let her legs wrap around his body, forcing him deeper, working with him, to get them both to the point of ecstasy.

Only moments after she was shaking beneath him, in his arms, she could feel his fluids releasing inside her, mingling with hers, uniting with her as she now was with his, still panting, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

It was around 1am when the couple finally ran out of energy. Natalia was resting her head against Ryan's chest and he was gently caressing her skin. She gently kissed his trained chest in a very long way.

"Do you wanna sleep?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I think so yes, besides we do have to get up early," she said with a tired sigh.

"I know gorgeous," he said, knowing that he was not sleepy yet, so he decided to watch her sleep instead, watching over her so nothing could possibilly harm her while she was sleeping.

In another Miami residence another couple were having trouble sleeping as well, but for different reasons. Calleigh couldn't find her keys and now she had been looking around Horatio's place for ages.

This would normally not be a big deal except she needed to stop by her house the next morning before work and she really wanted to find them.

"Did you check your jacket and purse," Horatio asked for the hundredth time.

"I already told you I did," she said tiredly, again looking under his couch.

"Well they have to be here somewhere," he said.

"You would think so, but Horatio what if I accidentally lost them," she said, looking at him with insecure eyes.

"I'm sure you haven't, why don't we just go to bed and continue looking tomorrow morning," he suggested.

She nodded as she let his arm slip around her waist on the wait up the stairs to the bedroom. They didn't find the keys until the next morning; they were on the floor of his car as they had fallen out of her purse as they drove home.

* * *

It was early the next morning that the redhead and his girlfriend arrived at the crime lab in his car as hers was already there. Before arrival they had been to her place so she could get her things and had a morning coffee there. Luckily Eric was still asleep so she didn't have to answer so many questions.

As the elevator doors closed he took the opportunity to bend down to kiss her beautiful neck. Calleigh moaned a little whispering, "Handsome, not here, didn't you get enough this morning."

"I can never get enough of you and I don't think you mind all too much," he said with a chuckle as he started to make a love mark on her.

"I don't, but I do think we should separate our work life and out personal ones even if that's in a way impossible as we work together," she tried to reason beneath another moan.

"Hmm I will try to be more careful," he said as he let her neck go as they head reached their stop.

"That will be much appreciated," she said with a giggle, stroking over the spot he had just been kissing.

His hand was around her waist as they started to walk into the building when she heard a second Bing from the elevator and Eric say, "Calleigh…Horatio."

Calleigh turned in less than a second flushing red, looking at him, saying, "Eric."

"For how long?" he demanded to know.

"Four months," she answered, Horatio standing behind her ready to interfere if needed.

"Four months, then if you were with him, why did you kiss me when I came out of jail?" he asked shocked.

"I was just happy you were out, it was you that put something into it," she said squeezing Horatio's hand hard.

"Well it was you that led me on," he said.

"I did no such thing, I made it clear more than once I didn't want you, you just saw what you choose to see," she snapped.

"Whatever Calleigh, whatever," he said annoyed, hurrying pass them to the wardrobe.

"That went well," she said with a sigh, hiding in his chest for comfort.

"Could have been worse," he said with a sight nuzzling the top of her head, just as the elevator doors opened again. This time Ryan and Natalia came out babbling in each others moths.

"Mister Wolfe, Miss Boa Vista," Horatio greeted, interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

"H, Calleigh," Ryan greeted with a smile.

Calleigh turned to look at them noticing Natalia looking tied and asked, "Everything OK?"

"Everything is more than fine, we just had a long night," she said with a giggle, while Ryan rolled his eyes at her.

"Good, I'm happy for you," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"And I for you," said Natalia, smiling back.

"He's not a bad catch I must say, I mean that in a non gay way." Said Ryan, blushing slightly.

Natalia could see Horatio was about to speak back and quickly turned to Ryan saying, "Come before you say something you shouldn't."

"OK, OK," he said and hurried after her, as Horatio tuned to her and said, "You hear, I'm not a bad catch."

Calleigh giggled slightly and said, "I am well aware of that handsome, but you have to go as you have tons of papers to go through if I remember right."

"I do, see you later in my office," he said and winked at his girl.

"Mhm," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before hurrying after Natalia and Ryan, most likely to get the latest update. He just shook his head as he slowly walked towards his office to catch up on his paper work.

_**The End. **_

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
